The Walls Are Closing In
by HolyFangTard
Summary: Basically, the school injects Max with a new DNA when she is passed out. What happens when these powers drag Max closer and closer to Dylan? Can Max get rid of these new powers? and Where is Jeb?


**Sorry if you think this chapter is kinda short but it took my extremely long to write what I have and I don't know why! Enjoy ~KaylaAnonymous~**

Walking in the empty woods in the middle of the night, it's musky, silent, all I can feel is the ice cold wind hitting my face, and rustling of the decaying leaves as they move against the branches and around my feet. There were no clouds tonight, the stars are visible and shining bright, but still the lack of light made it difficult to see anything.

"Don't worry" I thought, only a couple more blocks and I'll be back at the house. It was then that I heard a sound that chilled me to the bone; the loud wailing noise that the wolves make when they are in contact with their prey. I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart began to pound, I acted off of adrenaline and bolting towards the opening from the woods.

My feet were throbbing in pain. I was running bare foot and I felt thorns and branches cutting into my feet, wounding my skin with every step I took. But I couldn't stop because death that is sure to come if I stop scares me more than the pain.

As you know wolves are magnificent creatures, but only when they're confined, otherwise they're ferocious. Just as I was reaching the edge of the wilderness, a huge, if not enormous, wolf pounced in front of me, searching my eyes, gaining dominance over me.

I took this time to think over my options, then I realized, I didn't have any.

I heard a distinct growling coming from behind me, slowly turning around, I was absolutely flabbergasted at what I saw.

It was obviously a wolf, but I felt like I knew this one, which is impossible because I've never seen a wolf before in my life. But I have read about them, they have sharp canines that allow then to rip through their prey's raw meat.(Hint: New eraser type.) That's when I realized what was happening I was there prey.

I gulped and did my best not to make any sudden movements. I lifted my head up slowly at the trees. He should of been here by now, what happened?

The thing happened so suddenly I couldn't really describe it. One second I was fine and then the next; My heart began to race as my chest tightened; A rush of air roared passed me as my knees buckled, dropping me to the ground.

I attempted moving my legs but they refused to cooperate. I saw dark spots starting from the outer corners of my eyes getting bigger by the second.

In the distance, I heard someone calling my name. I knew the voice, but I couldn't respond. Then I passed out. Everything became silent and motionless.

I felt a dull, aching pain in the back of my skull. I blinked open my eyes and squeezed them shut again when an overly-cheerful ray of sunshine attacked my retina.

When I woke up the wolves eyes were no longer there; but replaced by the worried ones I rarely see. Fang's. The scene returned, as I last remembered it, with the birds chirping and the sun shining. Relief showed on Fang's face as he gently leaned me up against a tree.

"Are you alright?" He asked out of breath observing the giant gash that someone had left in my head; The reason I passed out.

"Mraggh!" I groaned.

Nodding up and down he said "I understand completely." sarcastically. I slapped his arm playfully and rolled my eyes.

"This is YOUR fault you know?" I said. Woah, that was almost a question. Almost.

"What did I do?" Fang asked taken aback.

"You're late." I stated standing up, attemping to catching myself before I fell down again, but failed and hit the ground with a thump.

"Someone hit you over the head..." Fang said wrapping my head with his sturdy hands.

I grimaced in pain, biting my tounge so I couldn't cry out or swear. No shit Sherlock. I put one of my arms around Fang and he helped me stand up. He had one of his hands around my waist but when we started walking and I moved my arm away; He kept his there.

I smiled on the inside but kept a straight face on the out, I couldn't let Fang know that I liked him because if I did; I'm pretty sure I'd die or mortification. While walking I kept hearing branches breaking from someone stepping on them, but it wasn't Fang or me.

We exchanged glaces of concern but shook if off trying to act casual. We continued walking, extremely close I might add, when the noises trailed off in another direction. I sighed in relief, I wasn't in shape for fighting.

Fang slid his hand up and down my side until we walked into the house, because that's when the questions started.

"What happened to Max's head? Why were you guys gone so long? Oh, Max! That looks like it really hurts! Did you fall? because one time Iggy and I were walking down this path just hanging out and I tripped over my own shoelace and fell face first on the ground. But, your shoes aren't untied and your face is fine so I guess that didn't happen. Maybe -" Fang covered Nudge's mouth. Yes, Nudge. Who else would be able to say that much stop withen one sentence? I know I can't. I've tried.

I sent him a thank you glance and went to the bathroom to check out the damage, and I bet you can't guess what I found while doing that? Go ahead, guess. Do it. You're never gonna get it.

A hole. But not the kind of hole your thinking of. I'm talking about the kind you get when you've been jabbed with a needle.


End file.
